Talk:Keepers/@comment-24.212.172.186-20160109193927/@comment-71.201.123.65-20161014034431
Okay. This is just my opinion and it is not to be taken seriously. Also, mild spoiler warning ahead concerning the books (including Fever Code). So. I think that Newt is the cutest and, as you put it, the "Awesomest." I believe so because he is such a cinnoman roll and I fell in love with him as soon as he was first mentioned. I also absolutley love Minho, too, because he's the cliche sassy sarcastic boy with black hair that everyone obsesses about. Plus, have you seen the actors? I don't know, Newt's the Glade Mother and he's always looking out for everyone, no matter if they're not particuarlly likable. Also, if I recall, in Fever Code, the chemistry between him and his sister really tugged at my heartstrings and really made me fall in love with the character even more. The whole scene in which Newt is shown, recorded by the Beatle Blades, jumping off of the wall is really emotional and really makes you think about the struggles he and his comrades had to go through, and it all ending for him at Page 250 just makes him suck an amazing person. Next, I used to strongly dislike Thomas. I still do, but not as much. I love Dylan, who plays the character in the movies, but I don't like the character himself. Plus, page 250, and with what I said about Newt being my favourite character, you can guess why I didn't really like him. But, upon reading Fever Code which was just recently was published, I have grown to absolutley despise Teresa. I always liked her more than Brenda, but now I'm not too sure. I love Kaya and everything, but I can't ever forgive her and Aris for doing what they did with the whole manipulating Thomas and Rachel into going into the Maze without their memories thing, I just find it hard to like her. Yes, Deedee was an enjoyable character, but I still think that Teresa is now my least favourite. Now, I see a lot of people arguing that Gally is the worst, to which I have to disagree with immensely. Yes, he killed the all loved character Chuck, but if you remember, it wasn't in his control. It was rather WICKED controling him, as they so often did. I know this isn't a well remembered scene, especially for those people who've only watched the movies (To which I say get out now you're not a true fan I bet you don't even know who Zart or Jack are.), but there was the time when the Maze Walls weren't closing and the Grievers infultraded the Glade. In this moment, Gally sacrificed himself by throwing himself into the mechanicle monsters. Also, may I add that in that moment, Newt was knocked unconscious and if it weren't for Gally, he would've been the one taken by the Grievers. All in all, to answer your question, I believe that Newt and Minho (and maybe throw in Alby there too cause he was pretty cool in the newest book) are the best characters while Teresa is the worst. Again, this is strictly my opinion and should be met with respect and not to be used to alter ones beliefs.